


Tarnished Silver

by jebbypal



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even silver linings get tarnished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnished Silver

Joy. Such a fleeting emotion and one he'd not experienced in far too long.

For all the dilemmas, all the conflict, all the fear, Serenity has brought him more joy in his short journey than he'd ever dared hope for.

It's the simple things, really. Camraderie of the crew. Workout sessions with Jayne, mixed with trying to show the mercenary a better way to live. Witnessing a love as true as it is odd blossom and mature between Zoe and Wash. Watching River heal, inch by inch. The comedy of seeing Simon learn about a life he'd never imagined.

Who knew, maybe the boy would come to realize that the slow dance of the Rim would bring him far more fulfillment than the mad rush of the Core and reputation. Book prays for that outcome.

But like all emotions and seasons, the joy is always fleeting. Inara's determination to leave the ship, and Mal, behind. Uneasy conversations and raised voices between Wash and Zoe about children. Simon's longing for the life he left behind. River's small setbacks that are indecipherable to anyone but her. Kaylee's fear after being attacked in the heart of her sanctuary by Jubal Early. Mal, well, Mal would always be determined to tarnish the silver lining of any cloud.

It was no wonder that he sought out the simplicity of Jayne so often. Joy lasted longer when the world was black and white.


End file.
